Recess enemies gets grounded series
Here are the Recess enemies get grounded episodes CAST Eric as TJ Detweiler Paul as Vince LaSSalle Julie as Ashley Spinelli and Miss Grotke Amy as Gretchen Grundler Joey as Mikey Blumberg David as Gus Griswald Wiseguy as Miss Finster Joey as Koreo Joey as Gelman Eric as Lawson Eric as Mundy Brian as Skeens Wiseguy as Principal Prickly Simon as Gelman's father Belle as Gelman's mother Wiseguy as Lawson's father Kimberly as Lawson's mother Alan as Mundy's father Kate as Mundy's mother Simon as Skeens's father Kendra as Skeens's mother Emma as Ashley Armbruster Amy as Ashley Boulet Alisson as Ashley Quinlan Salli as Ashley Tomassian Kate as Mrs Armbruster Veena as Mrs Boulet Kimberley as Mrs Quinlan Kendra as Mrs Tomassian Eric as Randall Weems Paul as Menlo Eric as King Bob Joey as Jordan Steven as Jerome Steven as Clyde Phillmore Steven as Buster Paul as Jocko Joey as Chucko Kowalski Dave as Cheay Duncan as Lazy Kid Kimberly as Kurst the Worst Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Princess as Swinger Girl Kate as Miss Lemon Kayla as Cornchip Girl Paul as Leonard Weems (Randall's dad) Kate as Mrs Weems (Randall's mum) Dallas (or Wiseguy) as Lieutenant Griswald Alisson as Marge Griswald Episodes Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens Cuss in Class / Grounded Gelman Beats Up Gus Griswald and Gets Grounded Lawson taunts at TJ and Vince / Grounded Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens Get in Dead Meat Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens Misbehave at King Bob's Girlfriend's Coronation and Get Grounded Lawson Misbehaves at the Best Buy (Inspired by South Park) Skeens Gets Fat at Burger King and Gets Grounded Skeens Hijacks the Plane and Gets Grounded Skeens Misbehaves at the Movies Mundy Trashes the House and Gets Grounded Gelman Beats Up Principal Prickly and Gets Grounded Lawson Pushes Randall Weems Off the Rooftop / Grounded Gelman Beats Up Randall Weems and Gets Grounded Gelman Gets Grounded on Father's Day Mundy Breaks Vince's Leg and Gets Grounded Mundy Refuses the Mow the Lawn and Gets Grounded Mundy Pushes Ashley A Down the Stairs and Gets Grounded Mundy Destroys His House and Gets Grounded Lawson Kills Cookie Monster and Gets Grounded Skeens Draws a Ugly Picture of Miss Finster and Gets Grounded Skeens Steals the Hot Dog Stand, Gets Arrested and Gets Grounded Mundy Paints a Fire on Principal Prickly's Glasses and Gets Grounded (Inspired by one House of Mouse cartoon Hot Tub Humphrey) Lawson Puts Superglue on His Dad's Hat / Grounded (Inspired by Matilda) Gelman misbehaves at Domino's Pizza Lawson and the Troublemakers Throw a Dance Party in the Playground Singing Telephone Rock and Get Grounded Randall Weems says a bad word / grounded Miss Finster says a bad word / grounded Lawson Tricks Randall Weems Into Watching South Park: Longer, Bigger and Uncut and Gets Grounded Randall Weems fails to snitch on Lawson and his friends and gets grounded Randall Weems gets tricked by Lawson to walk down the street with no clothes on and gets grounded Randall Weems snitches on Mr Bean and gets grounded Randall Weems snitches on Horrid Henry Randall Weems lets Miss Finster down and gets grounded Randall Weems fails his test and gets grounded Randall Weems tries to do anything right at summer school and gets grouunded Randall and Menlo try to snitch on Lawson and his friends, fail and get grounded Recess enemies (Koreo, Jocko, Buster and Cheay) cuss in class / grounded Gelman gives Gus a punishment day and gets grounded Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens) Beat Up a Movie Worker to Watch South Park: Longer, Bigger and Uncut / Sent to ToonTown Also do the Jocko, Buster, Koreo, Chucko and Cheay Get Grounded Videos